This is Just a Dream
by CheroChero
Summary: A song fic about Ichigo and Rukia. Song is "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood.


Rukia and Ichigo had been dating for a few years now and it was two weeks before Rukia's 18th birthday. She was going to go on a date that night with her boyfriend and was soooo excited. She bought a brand new black dress for the occasion.

It was 8 o'clock and she sat waiting for Ichigo wondering if Ichigo would like her dress and wondering where Ichigo was taking her out to dinner. A few minutes later Ichigo arrived dressed up, his hair combed and a bundle of roses in his hand.

They ended up at the town's fanciest restaurant, Rukia wondering how Ichigo was paying for all this. When she asked, he smiled and told her not to worry about it. Dinner was finished and they waited for dessert.

Rukia took a spoonful of her chocolate ice cream to discover something hard in it. She spit it out in her hand. She looked at Ichigo who had an amused look on his face. After closer examination Rukia discovered it was a small diamond ring! She looked at Ichigo with a shocked look. He took the ring out of her hand and went down on one knee. The whole restaurant watched in anticipation.

"Rukia Kuchiki...Will you marry me?" he asked holding up the sticky chocolate and spit covered ring.

"Wha?" she gasped a blush crossing her face, " Yes!"

She jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his next giving him a kiss.

It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand

Rukia just couldn't believe it. It was only 4 weeks ago that Ichigo asked her to marry him. He promised they would always be together, but Ichigo had to be so stupid! She slowly headed up to the front to sit next to Ichigo's family, who were all dress in black crying their eyes out over the loss of a son and a brother.

Rukia was busy planning their wedding when her Soul Society cell phone went off. There was a Hallow.

"Ichigo, there is a Hallow. I'll go get it."she informed him.

"No." he told her, "You stay her and plan. I can handle it."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

He kissed her and then used his substitute Soul Reaper's badge causing his body to collapse on the floor. He grinned at Rukia one last time before leaving.

She worked in silence worried about Ichigo, she had this weird feeling that something horrible was going to happen. An hour went by and she was worried. Then her phone rang again. A Soul Reaper was down and back-up was needed. Rukia dropped her cell phone at this and rushed over to Ichigo's body feeling for any signs of life.

His body was cold with death and his pulse was gone.

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

She rushed out of the room, heart racing and ran to where the Hallow was to be. Her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, had just defeated the Hallow and had a solemn look on his face gazing at something of interest. She turned her gazed to what he was looking at.

There was a ton of blood everywhere and in the blood lied the crumpled body of the orange haired man she loved. Tear formed in her eyes, she tried to run to him, but was held back by her brother.

"ICHIGO!!" She cried.

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

The funeral continued with people saying they were sorry for her loss and giving condolence to the Kurosaki family. She felt numb and nodded in recognition as people passed.

She felt as if her heart had been torn in two. As she thought about all the time she and Ichigo spent together tears started to form once again.

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to meThis is just a dream

As the buried him in the ground Byakuya had to hold his sister firmly to prevent her from doing anything drastic, like jumping in the grave. Rukia started to sob, so he pulled his adopted sister into a hug. He knew how she felt, this is how it was for him when Hisana died.

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Rukia was watched constantly after the funeral to make sure she didn't kill herself, but Rukia wasn't going to kill herself. Ichigo had risked his life too many times saving her life and she was going to live for him as he would have wanted her to. She would miss him terribly, but she was going to live her life to the fullest.

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah


End file.
